


Cat-astrophe

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SG1 goes to a planet ruled by felinesSpoilers: The Devil You Know





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Cat-astrophe

##  Cat-astrophe 

##### Written by Tanya   
Comments? Write to us at ptkrogfo@silk.net

  


 

Sg1 gathered in the briefing room, looking much rejuvenated after a weekend of rest. After having gone quite literally, to hell, it had not taken General Hammond much to agree to a weekend off. He had not been surprised by the bedraggled appearance of his premier team when they had arrived home after their rescue mission. It was an all too common occurrence to receive his team home in less than perfect shape. This time had been no exception. Nor was it an exception that they had been successful in their efforts. They had gone in to save Jacob Carter, Samantha Carter’s father, and Tok’ra liaison. He had been in pretty poor shape when they found him, but thanks to the medicines that the Tok’ra had supplied, he was doing much better. He and Colonel O’Neill had spent the night in the infirmary, and a debriefing had been held there. The Colonel had received a staff blast to the thigh. It had self cauterised, and while painful, would heal with time. Doctor Fraiser had given him strong doses of intravenous antibiotics to prevent infection and sent him home with stern orders to keep weight off the leg, and to rest. They had all experienced a rough time, and needed a break. Unfortunately, when you worked for the SGC, one weekend was as much a break as the team ever received. 

As they sat around the table awaiting General Hammond, the team talked about their weekend. Sam had gone away with her father for the weekend. In deference to his weakened state, she had booked them a room at a nearby spa. There they had spent the weekend in hot tubs and under the skilful hands of the masseuse. They also indulged in the wonderful cuisine. Both had come back to the SGC looking refreshed and healthy. Jacob had gone through the gate that morning with promises to return soon.

Daniel had spent the same time with Teal’c at Jack’s house. The two ostensibly there to watch the hockey play-offs with Jack, but in reality to keep him off his feet and healing. They knew their friend was less that diligent in taking care of himself. Jack’s idea of a balanced diet was a bag of bacon and cheese puffs to go with his beer. As it turned out though, Daniel had had an unexpectedly good time. It had been a while since Sha’re’s death, but it was the first time he had allowed himself the luxury of having fun. While he really didn’t understand the game, he had enjoyed his weekend. Jack had been in an exceptionally good mood, especially considering that his leg was in considerable discomfort. It turns out that having ones favourite team win a playoff series can put a person in a great state of mind. Teal’c had seemed to relax as well. While not on the planet with them, he had borne the burden of figuring out how to save them, which he had pulled off with his usual aplomb. As Daniel looked at his team-mates from the kitchen, he realised that he was happy for the first time in a while. They had done a good job, and now he was here with two men whom he greatly admired. He realised now too, that the feeling was mutual. Having lived the life of an outcast, he was enjoying the warmth of acceptance.

`````````````````*********````````````````

The chatter stopped as the General entered the room. The team all stood, albeit Jack moved somewhat stiffly. Hammond gave them an absent wave to sit. He sat in his customary place at the head of the table, and placed a folder in front of him. He gave a warm smile as he looked around at his favourite team. He had spent the weekend shaking his head as he mentally recounted the team’s version of the last mission. Once again they had beaten all odds, and he was more than impressed. 

"Okay people" Hammond said to open the meeting. "I’m glad to see you all looking rested. Colonel, how is the leg?"

Jack looked down at it as he responded. "Good as new General". Under his breath he muttered "Almost".

Hammond nodded absently. "Glad to hear it. I understand that Doctor Fraiser has cleared you for light duty". 

"Yes Sir". Jack couldn’t help but grin. He knew that the General had something in mind, and had circumvented the good Doctor by calling whatever the next mission was, light. He wasn’t worried though. To Jack, the purest form of torture was incapacitation, and he was more than willing to go off-world. 

"Well then, I have a new mission for you. The MALP was sent through to this planet yesterday. The address came up from the random file that you created Major Carter". Hammond looked over at Sam as he said this. She nodded her agreement, and he continued. "All readings indicate a temperate climate, with nothing else of note. It appears to be uninhabited. I want you to scout it out, and find out what, if anything it has to offer us. Take note of any scientific or military applications that we can use. Any questions?"

None of the four could think of anything, so the General dismissed them. They walked down the hall, at a slower than usual pace to compensate for the Colonel’s awkward gait, and headed to the gateroom. On the way there they made a quick detour to the infirmary. While there, Jack got some more painkillers for his leg, and Daniel got some more antihistamines for his allergies. Not knowing what they might find on the planet, Daniel decided to take some of the medication before leaving. With a short lecture to Jack on taking care of his leg, Janet wished them well. She also said a quick prayer to herself for them to return safely. She was getting tired of putting them back together, although they had provided her with more medical challenges than she could have ever imagined. 

Twenty minutes later the Gate activated, and with a quick wave to the General, the team walked through to see what they could find this time.

`````````````````````````*****``````````````````````````

Jack emerged first, although only scant seconds before the rest of his team. In that short time though, he had already gone into military mode. He had his weapon at the ready, and was scanning the terrain for any possible problems. The area was comprised of a series of small and large dunes. There was little vegetation present. Most of what he could see was cacti and scrub. 

"Well, at least there aren’t any trees" Jack muttered to himself. By now the others had arrived and got their bearings. He and the rest of the team fanned out and checked the immediate area. After a few minutes, it became apparent that they were in no imminent danger. The team regrouped and discussed their course of action. 

"Colonel, I see no signs of life. The area seems completely undisturbed. It doesn’t seem as though the Gate had been used in a long time". Carter continued to scan the area as she reported.

"I concur with Major Carter" Teal’c added. "I do not detect anything in the immediate vicinity". 

"Right. Idea’s then?" One of the things that made Jack such a good leader was his ability to draw from the talents of his team-mates, instead of just calling out orders.

"Well, I see us as having two choices. We either split up to cover more area, or we stay together and figure out which way looks most promising". Daniel was glad he had taken the antihistamines before coming here. The dust from the arid ground seemed to be targeting him. 

"For now then, I say that we stay together. We can always split up later if it seems warranted". Jack turned in a slow 360° sweep. Finally he targeted an area to his left, that seemed to have the most level terrain. "All right campers, let’s move out". Limping slightly, he shifted his pack and started out, his three team-mates in tow. 

Even with Jack’s sore leg, they made good progress. He was not about to admit to the discomfort, and hinder the team. During the course of their march, they had not encountered any life. Off in the distance, they had spotted what appeared to be the remains of an old building. Teal’c left to investigate, while the rest of the team paused for a quick break. Upon his return, Teal’c reported nothing of note, so they pushed on, quickly leaving the building behind. 

When Jack finally called a halt, they had covered some six miles, and night was falling. Teal’c went to collect some firewood. While the day had been hot, the night air was fast cooling off. Wood had not been plentiful, but there was enough dry material around that would burn. Jack and Sam started to pitch the tents, and Daniel set out the supplies for their supper. They had found through previous experience that Daniel was the only one who could heat their rations and actually have them taste somewhat like food. The others couldn’t seem to keep the flavour of charcoal out of the food. Within half an hour, the team was sitting in front of a crackling fire and eating their dinner. As they ate, they discussed their plan for the following day. 

"I say, we go another ten miles. If we find nothing, then we split into teams of two and fan out in a return pattern. Sound good?" Jack asked. As he spoke, he stretched his right leg out, wincing as it slowly relaxed from the days walk. 

Carter caught the pained look. "That sounds like a plan Colonel. How’s the leg?" 

Jack tossed out the standard dismissive reply that he used in these situations. "Peachy. Never better. Now , who wants first watch?"

Daniel spoke up first. 

Sam called seconds. 

"Well Teal’c old buddy, that leaves just you and me. I’ll take third and you get the morning shift. Don’t forget to put the coffee on though, okay". It had become somewhat of a running joke with the team. While Teal’c had not acquired a taste for coffee, he seemed to have developed quite a knack for making it. Of all of them, he made the best tasting brew. 

"I will not forget O’Neill. If I am to take the last shift, then I believe that I will turn in now". With that, Teal’c disappeared into his tent.

Sam agreed. "I think I will as well. Goodnight Daniel, Colonel. Oh, and Colonel?" Sam paused as Jack looked her way, "Don’t forget to elevate that leg". With a quick grin, she darted into her tent, ducking as Jack threw his jacket at her. 

"She’s right Jack", Daniel said. 

"Yeah, yeah. Not you too, Daniel. I told you, it’s fine. Janet wouldn’t let me be here if it wasn’t". 

"I don’t think she knew that you were going to push us into a marathon though. I think her idea of light duty was a little different". Daniel grinned at the expression on Jack’s face, as he contemplated the diminutive doctor’s reaction to the hike he had embarked on.

"I do believe you’re right Danny, so let’s not tell her okay? Anyway, I’m gonna hit the hay. You’ll be alright out here?" Jack watched for the nod he knew would be coming. When he received it, he headed for bed. 

It seemed as though his head had just hit his pillow, when Carter woke him for his shift. "My turn already?"

"Yes Sir" came the reply.

"Anything I need to know about Carter?" he inquired.

"Nothing Sir. It’s been nice and quiet". 

"Good. Go and get some sleep then. We’ll move out after breakfast". With that, Jack pulled on his jacket and moved nearer the fire.

"Good night Sir". Sam slipped into her tent, and Jack was alone.

He studied the night sounds, trying to identify them. He heard the call of the birds, the chirping of insects and the chattering of what he assumed to be ground squirrels. The sounds, set against the crackle of the fire, were soothing, and Jack felt his senses lull. Suddenly, he sat up straight and listened intently, as a strange sound broke him from his reverie. Just as he thought he had imagined it, the sound came again. It was a roar, like that of a huge cat. It was in the distance, but in the direction that the team was headed. Jack was puzzled. He didn’t know much about felines, but it seemed to him that the terrain was not conducive to harbouring big cats. The sound did not repeat itself, but Jack kept himself on the alert just in case. As the sun started to rise, he finally went to wake Teal’c. The Jaffa was already rising. Realising that he probably wouldn’t sleep again that night, Jack decided to keep the Jaffa company. He sat watching the impressive desert sunrise while Teal’c busied himself around the camp. 

As he sipped the coffee that Teal’c presented him, Jack surreptitiously reached into his pocket, and took out one of the pills that Janet had given him. While he wouldn’t admit it to the others, his leg was hurting after a day of walking, and he knew that if he was to keep up on today’s march, he would need the help. He swallowed the pill, and chased it down with the hot fluid.

Teal’c had noticed Jack’s actions, but out of respect for his commanding officer, he said nothing. He knew that Jack was a proud man, who did not like to admit to weakness. The fact that O’Neill was taking any medication told him that the wound was far from healed, despite the assurances to the contrary. He also knew from personal experience how painful a staff wound could be, and O’Neill did not have the benefit of a symbiote to help him heal. 

Jack was unaware of Teal’c’s scrutiny. He finished his coffee, and reached for more. " Teal’c, do you know much about cats?"

"If you mean the small furred animals that humans like to keep as pets, then no. My only experience came from my brief encounter with Schroedinger". This was a cat that had briefly been in the possession of the then Captain Carter. .

"No, I’m talking about the really big cats, like lions or tigers"

Teal’c looked at Jack. "I do not understand O’Neill. Why do you ask?"

"I heard some growls last night that sounded suspiciously like big cats. They came from some distance away, but it’s something to be aware of. Just keep your eyes and ears open, okay Teal’c."

"I always do O’Neill. If I did not, then I would be unable to hear or see".

Jack just looked at his friend, unable to tell if he was joking or not. It seemed as though Teal’c had fun with this humour thing, while still pretending to not understand it. 

After the others rose, and ate, camp was broken. The team continued in the same direction as the previous day. The first few hours were uneventful. Early on in the afternoon however, Teal’c spotted some spoor. It appeared to be from a large animal. Shortly after that, they came upon the remains of an animal. The kill was still fresh. All four members of the team checked their weapons, and made sure they had them at the ready. By this time, tracks were appearing in the parched earth. They were prints of a large cat. Another mile up the way, more tracks appeared. They were all cat prints, but of different sizes. Jack called a halt as they came upon a large hill. Climbing to the top, Jack pulled out his binoculars. He scanned the area around him, until his eyes lit on something. There, off to his left, in the distance was another building. It looked as abandoned as the one they had previously passed. As he continued to look, he caught sight of something else. He signalled to the rest of the team, then turned back to look. There appeared to be a small settlement ahead. He guessed it to be about half a mile from the lone structure. The dwelling were made of clay brick, functional, but plain. There were perhaps fifty buildings. They lined both sides of a street, but formed a ring at one end. In the middle of the cul-de-sac there was an unexpected fountain. As Jack watched, a young woman emerged from a building, carrying a child on her hip. She appeared to be human, but Jack wasn’t watching her. He was watching the leopard that was walking behind her. The animal did not appear to be on the attack, nor did the woman appear to be upset. The cat just followed her gracefully, as the woman made her way up the street. As Jack surveyed the area more carefully, he was able to make out the shape of many cats, all over the place. They were sitting in windows, laying in the street, and jumping from roof to roof. By this time, the remainder of the team had reached him, and were looking at the scene for themselves. 

Daniel noticed the building at the end of the cul-de-sac, behind the fountain. It was much taller, and more ornate than the others. It had two massive front doors, carved with scenes involving cats. The doors were also flanked by two massive statues of Jaguars. "Oh no" he muttered.

"What’s wrong Daniel?" Sam asked.

"I’m allergic to cats", came his pained reply. Daniel always felt as though his physical shortcomings, and lack of military training were a source of frustration to the team. The others were always quick to reassure him that this was not the case, but it was something that Daniel had yet to get past. 

Jack signalled to the rest to follow him off of the hill. They retreated some distance from the village before stopping. "Comments, suggestions?"

Daniel spoke up. "Many cultures worshipped cats, particularly the Egyptians. In fact, they considered them a sign of good luck. Wealthy households used to keep many cats, and when they took good care of them, they were rewarded for their efforts by the gods. Their homes were kept free from pests and disease carrying rodents. When the Kings and Queens died, their cats were actually killed and mummified so as to follow the owner into the next life. Tombs of the Pharaoh’s were found with many such mummies. It wasn’t until the dark ages that cats started to become feared, and that was due to their link with witchcraft".

Jack looked confused. "Egyptian……so that means that there are probably Goa’uld here".

"Not necessarily Jack. These people could be transplants from ancient Egypt, or they could be native to this planet and just happen to have a similarity to an Earth culture. Either way, it looks fascinating, and I for one would like to go and get a close look". 

Before Jack could answer, a growl came from over his shoulder. Before he could react, a huge shape jumped over his head and landed in the midst of the team. It was a tiger, as big and beautiful as any of them had ever seen. Realising that they could not get to their weapons before the feline reacted, they stood quietly. The huge cat padded around in a circle and took them in with her golden eyes. She appeared to be studying them. She stopped in front of Sam. 

Jack could see his second in command tense as the massive head approached her, but to her credit, she did not react. She met the golden gaze fearlessly. That seemed to satisfy the animal, as the cat turned away and moved toward Teal’c. 

This time, she seemed to be more intrigued. She moved even closer to the Jaffa. It appeared as though his tattoo was the object of her curiosity. She sniffed at it, and to all watching, it seemed as though she was disdainful of the emblem.

Next she turned to Daniel. He was dreading this, and hoped fervently that the pills he had taken with breakfast would still be effective in this close of proximity to the massive cat. He had the distinct impression that the animal was sizing them up, and he didn’t think that a sneezing fit at this point in time would go over well. When the cat finally turned away to face the last member of the team, his relief was overwhelming, and he slowly released the breath that he had been holding. 

Jack seemed to hold some sort of fascination for her. She studied him for a while. She walked around him then came to rest on her haunches on the ground in front of him. Jack looked levelly into her eyes, and showed no fear, even when she lifted her great paw and touched his wound. He was surprised at this action, and even more by the weight of that foot, but did not allow this to show. This seemed to satisfy her, and she replaced her paw on the ground and lay down. 

Speaking softly, so as not to upset her, Jack looked at the others. "Well, that was weird. Does anyone else get the feeling that she was taking notes?"

No answer was forthcoming as at that moment, a rustle was heard behind Daniel. All eyes turned to see a man approach. He was dressed in robes of tan coloured cloth, and walked with a long staff. His head was also covered in the same cloth, and his beard hung down to touch his chest. His face seemed gruff, but a twinkle in his eye belied that fact. When he spoke, his voice was pleasant, almost musical. 

"Greetings travellers. It is not often that we see people here. Did you come through the great circle?"

Caught off guard that the man spoke English, it took a minute for anyone to reply. Daniel came to his senses first. "Greetings to you as well. I’m Daniel Jackson". Daniel pointed to the others in turn. "This is Samantha Carter, Teal’c and Jack O’Neill. We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, and to answer your question, yes, we did come through the great circle". 

The man glanced over at the cat. She came to sit at his feet and appeared to nod as he looked questioningly at her. He looked over at the team. "You speak the truth. I see that you carry weapons, but that you do not care to use them. Why?"

At this, Teal’c stepped forward. "We carry weapons for protection. We have encountered beings on our journeys through the Stargate that have wished to do us harm".

Behind them Jack snorted. 

The man looked past Teal’c to him. "I see the truth of that. You carry an injury from these people?"

A little uncomfortable that the man had this knowledge, Jack spoke up. "Um, yeah. It’s nothing. Just a scratch, but how did you know?"

"Teaka told me".

At Jack’s confused expression the man apologised. 

"Forgive my manners. I am Tiata, and this is my companion Teaka. She studied you and told me of her findings". 

Now Jack looked really confused. "Excuse me. She told you? Do you mind my asking how?"

Now it was Tiata’s turn to look confused. "Do you not have felines on your world?"

Daniel answered. "Well yes, although tigers are rare, and wild, and are not usually thought of as companions to humans".

Tiata thought about this for a moment before replying. " That is a shame. We talk with these cats. They are our friends and guardians. We hear what they think, as they hear us. They have always been here. When we came, they protected us. They showed us to this place, and taught us the ways. Now, enough of this. You will please come with us. We will take you to the village where you will be cared for". With that, Tiata turned and walked away, the tiger shadowing him. 

The others turned to Jack. "You heard the man, let’s go".

The team followed the man into town. As they walked past the first few buildings, they were aware of being watched, by a multitude of eyes. They spotted all different species of felines. Never before would they have imagined such a varied collection of cats together. They passed leopards, cheetahs, ocelots, servals, lions, panthers, lynx and of course, there was the tiger that they followed. There were also a number of other species that none of them recognised.

Sam turned to Jack. "Captain Jones would have a field day here Sir". She referred to the zoologist from SG 11 that had been brought on board to study the various fauna that the teams had uncovered on a variety of planets. 

"No kidding Carter". He could just imagine the expression on the Captain’s face when she heard about this. It would be a treasure trove to an animal lover like her. "I wonder where they keep all the kitty litter?". Jack was unable to hold back the sarcasm. While he liked house cats to a certain extent, this was pushing it a little for him. He was also aware that his leg was throbbing, and he was feeling damn uncomfortable being stared at by creatures who would just as soon eat him. 

Sam turned to flash Jack an uneasy grin. She too was a little less than comfortable with this. 

Tiata led them to the building that Daniel had noticed earlier. As they approached the massive doors, they took in the relief work carved there. It was exquisite in detail, and seemed to tell a story. Before they had a chance to really look at it though, their guide opened the doors and led them through. They entered into a hall. It was several stories tall, and the size of a small auditorium. At the far end, there appeared to be a shrine, although it was too far away to see clearly. What was obvious was the massive golden throne that dominated it. What they could see around them however, was breathtaking. Everywhere they looked were carvings of cats. The images were so lifelike, that they almost seemed to breath. All types of cats, in all shapes and sizes were depicted. The materials ranged from what seemed to be obsidian, to marble, to sandstone. Eyes were made of citrines, peridot and precious emeralds. 

The four friends had no more time to study the scenery however, as Tiata led them from the main hall to a side room. It was much smaller than the great hall, but very beautiful. Tapestries hung from the ceiling and the walls. The floor was covered by huge cushions, in vivid colours. Four enormous statues of cats graced the four corners of the room. The eyes appeared to be watching the team. Tiata indicated for the team to sit. Jack shrugged off his pack and sat down on a cushion gratefully. His leg was feeling the hours of hiking they had done this morning. 

"Please my friends, make yourselves comfortable. I shall be back momentarily". With that, Tiata gave a brief bow, then turned and exited the room, leaving Teaka to stand as a silent guard. She watched as the remainder of the team followed Jack’s example, dropping their packs and sitting near their leader. 

As promised, Tiata returned quickly, followed closely by a young woman. She was garbed in a beautiful costume. Golden chains draped across her forehead, with a large cat’s eye gem hanging between her brows. A silk veil covered the lower half of her face. She wore a bandeau of multiple coloured silks, and her skirt was a series of jewel coloured veils, joined by a silken rope around her waist. On her feet she wore delicate sandals. In her hands she carried a tray, heavily laden with fruits, cheeses and goblets. On her head she had a pitcher of water balanced with great care. She came into the room, silently and gracefully. Tiata reached behind a tapestry and brought out a small table. He set it near the team and the girl lowered the tray onto it. She then reached up and retrieved the pitcher. She sat it down alongside the tray, turned to the group and bowed, then left as quietly as she had arrived. 

Tiata turned to the watching group. "Please, eat, drink and rest. I shall go and inform Shak’ar, that you are here. I’m sure that he will wish to speak to you. In the meantime, enjoy. I will have some water sent in so that you might freshen up". He gave a quick bow, then turned and left the room, followed by Teaka this time. 

Jack waited a minute, then got up painfully and went to the tray. "I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m hungry". He proceeded to pick out a small piece of fruit that resembled a grape. "This is delicious. It tastes like a peach. You should try this".

Teal’c looked at Jack with concern. "Should we not avoid eating the indigenous food O’Neill. We have no way of knowing if it is safe".

"Well Teal’c, the way I figure it" Jack paused to take another bite, "if they wanted us dead, we’d be hamburger by now".

Sam threw Jack an annoyed glance as he smirked at Teal’c’s bewildered expression. She then gave in and tried a piece of the fruit that Jack was so enjoying. Soon, all of them were eating and drinking their fill. Even the water had proven to be delicious. 

Daniel took the opportunity to swallow down a couple of his antihistamines. As he replaced the bottle in his jacket, he took note of the fact that there was only enough of the medication left for the next day and a half. 

True to his word, before the team had finished eating, the door opened again. Four young men entered, followed by four women. The men, clad only in linen panungs, each carried a small stool which they placed against the far wall. The women, clothed in a manner similar to the last girl, each carried a basin which they placed on the stools. Cloths had already been laid over the sides of each basin. The company bowed to the team, then silently exited the room, exhibiting the same grace that seemed to be inherent in this race. 

Feeling much better for having eaten and cleaning up, the four friends lounged back on the cushions, and waited for their host. It was not long before Tiata returned. 

"I have permission to show you around if you would like. Shak’ar will be pleased to meet with you, but unfortunately, he cannot do that until tomorrow. Until then, I am to extend to you all the hospitality that we can offer. If you will follow me?"

Seeing Jack about to reach for his weapons, Tiata spoke. "You will have no need of those. They will be here when you return, but for now, I ask that they remain".

Jack glanced around him. He caught sight of the others. He knew that they would back his decision. He thought for a moment, then remember the cats he had seen, and knew their weapons would not give them an edge in this case. Without a second look at the others, Jack acquiesced. The four rose and followed Tiata from the room. They had time for only the briefest glance at the incredible hall, before once again returning to the sun. Once outdoors, their guide showed them to the fountain, running a commentary all the while. 

"This was created once we arrived on this planet. The cats had no need of lodgings and were able to get water for themselves as needed. Once they saw that we lacked the same ability, they helped us. Together we created all that you see. They brought the water to the surface, and bade us to build the fountain. It is never dry. Unlike the lands around us, we have water enough for our needs. It feeds our orchards as well as our homes".

Sam was caught up in the story. "This is fascinating. This one well is able to provide enough for all of your needs. How did they find water before?"

"That in unknown to us. All that we know has been passed down from father to son. That is not in our history". 

At the word history, Daniel perked up. "Are your histories written down?"

"No. As I said, they are passed down from father to son".

Daniel was hard pressed to disguise his disappointment. Still, this culture was fascinating, particularly their close ties with the cats. This was something he had not before encountered, at least not to this level. 

Jack, on the other hand, was not as taken with things. This place had a strange feel to it, that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "How long have you been here, and how is it that you can communicate with these cats. Are you telepathic, or are they?"

Tiata appeared concerned. "I am afraid that I don’t understand what you ask. We have been here for as long as we have been here, and I don’t know what you mean by this word ‘telepathic" We talk, and the cats answer in our minds. How they hear us, I cannot answer.   
  
Teal’c leaned over to the Colonel. "I do not believe that we will get any answers here O’Neill. I think that we will have to wait until we meet this Shak’ar". 

Jack agreed. 

They spent the next few hours touring the city. It was unremarkable, with the exception of the felines that seemed more populous that the humans, all of whom were young, and beautiful. Jack could see no elderly people, but refrained from mentioning it. It was unclear who answered to whom. Everywhere they went, they had an animal escort. It seemed as though both species lived in complete harmony. Tiata also showed them the orchards, and the fields where a strange cow/goat hybrid lived. It was from here that they got the milk for the cheeses that the team had enjoyed. Everyone was tired by the time they were led back to their room. 

Dinner was brought to them in the same manner as the previous meal had been, and with the exception of missing a cup of coffee, all were satisfied. Daniel chose to take some more of his medication. With the large amount of allergens near him, he was finding his pills to be increasingly ineffective. Jack debated taking a painkiller for his leg, but opted not to. He rationalised that a good night sleep would be the best medicine. It was not long after eating, that the team fell asleep. 

Jack was the first to wake. It was still early, judging by the amount of light trickling into the room. He limped over to the door, and listened. All was quiet. He opened it a crack, but immediately closed it as a pair of very large, golden eyes turned to look at him. Seeing that course of action blocked, he chose instead to walk off some of the stiffness in his leg. After walking the perimeter of the room for the tenth time, he was feeling better, and by the time he was on his fifteenth lap, the others were stirring. 

The friends ate a breakfast of the same fruits and cheeses. Jack enjoyed the meal once again, but something struck him as odd. "Have you noticed the lack of meat here? Think they might all be vegetarians?"

The others all shook their heads. Sam spoke up. "They do have meat here Sir. Remember those dairy animals we saw. Maybe they are slaughtered as they get too old to produce enough milk".

"Maybe", Jack said thoughtfully. Something just didn’t ring true. Cats are by nature carnivores, and he didn’t believe that they would sit around waiting for cattle to age. 

Tiata arrived to take them to the leader before they could discuss the matter further. Jack still wasn’t comfortable though, and made a mental note to look further into the matter. The chance to ask Tiata did not come however, as the meeting was to take place just outside of their room, in the great hall. This time they moved the length of the hall, to the shrine they had seen before in the distance.

A golden chair sat up on the dais, flanked by cats, both statues and real. The throne was empty for the moment, affording the team a chance to look at their surroundings. 

Daniel was the most intrigued. On the wall behind the throne, hung a magnificent tapestry. On it was woven a legend in pictograph form. While the others glanced around, he stared at the work, transfixed. He had read only about half of the legend, which thoroughly frightened him, before a gong sounded. Any attempt at communicating his findings was cut off by the arrival of Shak’ar, followed by the most massive lion that any of them had ever seen. 

The team was speechless, and only just recovering their bearings by the time Shak’ar was seated, the great cat on his left. The leader was a massive figure. He stood well over six feet tall, and must have weighed at least three hundred pounds, all muscle. Most surprising though, were his features. They were leonine. His eyes were golden, and parted by a furred bridge, leading to a feline nose. Whiskers also graced his face, although his mouth appeared human enough, until he opened it to reveal the fangs inside. 

His voice though, was surprisingly soft, with the same melodic quality they had noticed before in Tiata. "Greetings travellers. I hear that you came through the great circle. Which one of you is the leader of your party?"

Jack took a step forward. "Uh, that would be me your excellency?"

Shak’ar smiled, and cocked his head to the side. "Your excellency. I like that. Yes, you may call me that, and what am I to call you?"

"I am Jack O’Neill. This is Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal’c", seeing a slight frown starting on the leader’s face, he quickly added "Your Excellency".

The frown soothed away. "What is your purpose here?" 

Jack took a moment before replying, trying to think of all of the times he had heard Daniel answer that. "We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. We explore different worlds trying to find people like us, and to fight against a race of evil creatures known as the Goa’uld". Jack stopped, rather pleased with his efforts. 

Shak’ar did not appear to be as pleased. "You are warriors then?"

Sam piped up "Only if we have to be".

Shak’ar did not deign to respond to her. Looking only at Jack he re-asked the question.

Sam bristled, but said nothing.

Jack answered the question, using Sam’s words verbatim. 

Shak’ar looked thoughtful for a moment, absently stoking the lion’s mane. He sat up straighter, and pinned Jack with a searing look from his strange golden eyes. "I would like to confirm your stories, that is, if you have no objections".

Jack matched the stare with his own hardened look, his brown eyes turning almost black. "We have no objections. We told you the truth and have nothing to hide".

Shak’ar grinned ferally. "We shall see. Come forward, all of you". 

The team stepped forward as one. 

Shak’ar beckoned Tiata to come forward. "Tell them what must be done", he instructed. 

Tiata spoke softly, but urgently to the group. "He wishes that the cat should confirm your stories, just as Teaka vouched for you. Do not worry, and do not show fear. He will pick up on that and wonder why it should be there". With that he took Teal’c’s arm and moved him directly in front of the lion. As their gazes met, Teal’c felt as though the lion could see into his soul. Apparently what he saw was satisfying, as the gaze was broken, and Teal’c was moved just as gently back into his place. 

Sam went through the same procedure, and if she was nervous, it did not show. 

Jack went next, followed by Daniel.

Everything went fine, until Tiata approached to lead Daniel away, when the sneeze he had been stifling finally erupted. Shak’ar’s expression turned hard. He turned to the lion beside him who erupted into motion. His great paw raised and caught Daniel on the side of the head. Just as Daniel was about to fall from the dais, Jack rushed up and caught him, setting him gently on the ground. He turned in fury to the man on the throne. 

"What was that for?" he raged. "Daniel sneezed from his allergies. He wasn’t attacking!"

Shak’ar just turned his slightly amused gaze back to the lion. Quicker than thought, Jack was on the receiving end of four huge, unsheathed claws which raked deeply across his chest, and sent him flying, to land in a heap. As he tried to raise himself up, grimacing in pain, Shak’ar turned back to him. "Know this human. If I wanted your friend dead, he would be by now. You would do well to learn this". 

Sam rushed to Jack’s side to help him up, while Teal’c went to Daniel, who was out cold. 

Shak’ar spoke to Tiata, who looked on in horror. "Take them back to their quarters. Leave water, but take them no food. I will wish to see them again". At that, he clapped his hands in a dismissive way, and Tiata left the dais to tend to the team. 

Teal’c gently lifted the unconscious archaeologist into his broad arms, while Tiata and Sam helped Jack to rise. Slowly they made their way from the hall to their room, under the watchful eye of Shak’ar, and his beast.

````````````````````````********``````````````````````

Teal’c lay Daniel down on some pillows, and grabbed a cloth and a basin. The side of the man’s head was badly bruised, but the skin was not broken. Teal’c lifted Daniel’s eyelid, and was relieved to see the pupil underneath respond normally. It appeared that Daniel would most likely suffer from a bad headache, but nothing more. Having laid a cold, wet cloth on the bruising, Teal’c left his friend to go and help Sam with Jack. 

Jack was sitting up, in obvious pain. The scratches had really hurt, but so did his leg. He had landed on it badly, and it was sounding a protest. Sam helped him to lift his t-shirt over his head, apologising for hurting him as he hissed in pain at the movement. Tiata brought a bowl of water over to help clean the wounds. 

Sam caught her breath at the damage, while even Teal’c flinched. There were four parallel scratches. Each ran about eight inches long, and all were about an inch deep. They were also bleeding rather profusely. Sam grabbed the wet cloth from Tiata and started to clean the wounds as best as she could. She knew from having a cat as a child, how quickly the scratches could become infected. 

Teal’c approached. He checked Jack’s pulse. He could tell from the clamminess of Jack’s skin, and the paleness of his face, that his friend was in danger of passing out due to shock. He turned to Sam. "We have to stitch up those wounds, before he loses too much more blood".

Sam herself paled at the thought. "I don’t know if I can do that Teal’c", she said, her voice not much more than a whisper. All of the team members had first aid training, and had patched up each other’s injuries on numerous occasions. This was something though that she didn’t know if she could do. Bandages were one thing, but the thought of piercing someone’s skin with a needle and thread shook her up. 

"I will do the necessary work Major Carter, if you will assist me". Teal’c looked at her with his steady expression, which immediately helped to calm her down. He had seen this type of reaction before. It was not an unusual one. He took a deep breath to ready himself. This would not be the first time he was called upon to deliver such aid. As First Prime of Apophis, he had been in a number of fights, which had led to giving immediate battlefield assistance. 

"Of course Teal’c. What do you need? 

"We carry first aid kits. I believe that you also carry a sewing kit in your pack. I shall need both".

Sam was quick to fetch both, and caught on to Teal’c’s thought immediately. Without waiting for him to ask, she poured some disinfectant onto the needle and thread. 

As he took them from her, and deftly threaded the needle, Teal’c asked her to administer the morphine that they carried in their kits. Each kit contained several doses. She carefully measured out a dose, and carried it over to Jack. 

Through this, Jack had sat quietly and watched their actions. He had been forced to do a self stitch job once, a memory that he did not cherish. He also knew that this had to be done. Seeing that Teal’c was ready, Sam looked to Jack for permission. At his nod, she gave the injection in his uninjured leg, and sat with him for a minute while the drug took effect. Slowly she could see a glaze come over his eyes, and knew it was starting to work.

Sam helped Jack to lay down. As Teal’c started the first stitch, she looked away. While he was working as fast as he could, Teal’c was finding the job difficult. The blood was still flowing quickly, hindering his work. 

To help distract himself, Jack asked about Daniel. Teal’c answered that he believed him to be okay, and that it was just a matter of time before the younger man awoke. 

Jack was starting to feel cold. He knew it was due to blood loss. A feeling of lethargy crept over him. He wasn’t ready to give in, so he continued to ask questions instead. "So what the hell was that all about anyway? I mean, just because Daniel sneezed? Doesn’t anyone here have allergies?" Jacks head was starting to spin, and before he could hear if an answer was forthcoming, he passed out. 

Realising that his friend couldn’t feel the work being done any longer, Teal’c was able to work more effectively. Soon all four gashes were closed. While they were still seeping blood, it was nothing compared to the flow only moments before. Disinfectant was poured over the wounds, then they were bound. Unwilling to jostle Jack around, they left his shirt off, and laid his jacket over him to keep him warm. Teal’c sat back and took a deep breath. As much as he knew the work had to be done, he had not enjoyed hurting his friend.

Sam sympathised, and left to give Teal’c his space. With her own emotions in chaos, she went to check on Daniel. He was still unconscious. She sat down beside him and tried to gain some control. Tiata moved to sit near her. 

"I am sorry about your friends. I did not wish to see them hurt".

Sam looked him in the eye, trying to detect a lie. He appeared to be telling the truth. "I don’t understand. That was quite a reaction to a simple sneeze".

Tiata looked sorrowful. "We do not suffer from illness. Long ago, some creatures, quite different from yourselves, came through the great circle. They brought with them a disease. It killed many of the cats, but left my people untouched. The invaders were driven back through the circle, and we have been forbidden to use it for fear of causing another epidemic. In fact, we are forbidden to leave the village, with the exception of a chosen few". He bowed his head modestly. "I am one of the few".

Sam sat back for a moment. "So Shak’ar thought that Daniel was sick, and that history might repeat itself? So that’s why the Stargate looks like it hasn’t been used in ages".

Tiata nodded in affirmation. 

"Daniel is not sick though. At least, nothing that can be passed to anyone else. It is the cats themselves that made him sneeze. Their fur contains a substance called dander. It is that substance that makes him sneeze", Sam explained.

Tiata looked at her thoughtfully. "Then why did this not happen before he met the Great One?"

"He takes medicine to help him. It makes him not get sick. He must either be out, or there are just too many cats here for the medicine to be effective".

At that moment, Daniel stirred. "Oh, my head. What hit me?"

Sam moved to his side and helped him to sit. "Daniel, are you all right?"

He sat there rubbing the side of his head. "I guess so, but my head hurts like crazy". He sat for a moment, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Suddenly Daniel dropped his hand and looked at Sam intently. "Sam, we have to leave! Where’s Jack? I have to tell him what I saw".

Sam pointed to Jack’s prone form. Daniel drew his breath in sharply when he saw the bandages peeking out from under the covering jacket. His glance shifted to Teal’c, and he took in the blood still on the Jaffa’s hands, and on the floor around them. "What happened!"

Teal’c looked over. "The Colonel was clawed by the lion, Daniel Jackson. He sleeps now. We had to put some stitches in his wounds, but he lost a lot of blood. How are you feeling?"

Daniel knew they were not telling him everything, but decided to ignore that for a minute, as he was pretty sure it involved him. He was also having a hard time concentrating over the roaring in his head, and he wanted to get the information out. "I’m okay. I need to tell you what I saw though. I was reading the legend on the tapestry. These people are slaves!"

"What!" Sam and Teal’c responded at the same time.

Daniel continued. "It seems that when humans came here, the cats were already well established. They would have used the humans as food, but saw the potential in them. Instead, they found a way to communicate with them. Now they had servants to work for them. They provided the means, and the humans provided the labour. When the civilisation flourished, the cat’s retained control. They now had a force to do their bidding. The humans raise the food, and tend to the needs of the cats".

Tiata, obviously distraught, interrupted. "What you say is not true. They do not tell us what to do. We farm because we like to, and to provide for our families. We serve the great cats willingly, and they continue to provide. Without them, there would be no water. The crops would die, and our home would become as barren as the rest of this world".

Daniel looked at him, with sadness on his face. "It’s true. You do serve willingly, just as your father, and his father before him. You have been slaves for so long, you do not even see it any more. What would happen if you refused to farm any more?’

Tiata thought about it. He was just about to deny any repercussions, when an image of Tomeii flashed in his mind, his childhood friend and fellow helper to Shak’ar. He recalled a conversation years ago, in which Tomeii had questioned Shak’ar about a duty he was being asked to perform. Shak’ar had looked angry, and asked Tiata to leave. Tiata had obeyed without question. He had also never seen Tomeii again. 

Daniel could see the answer clearly on the slave’s face. "You see. They leave you alone if you obey without question, but if you rebel, you’re dead".

"They killed Tomeii?" Tiata was horrified. As he asked, he realised the truth of his statement. He had known all along, he had just never allowed himself to believe the truth. 

Across the room, Jack was stirring. Teal’c reached down to offer Daniel a gratefully accepted hand. Together they moved to Jack’s side. Daniel winced when he saw that the bandages has begun to turn red.

Sam leaned over Jack." Colonel?"

Jack’s eyes opened, and he blinked to clear his vision. He tried to sit up and yelped as the pain in his chest flared. He quickly lay back down. He still felt cold, and his head didn’t quite feel connected to the rest of his body. 

"Okay, that wasn’t a good idea!", he muttered. 

"Colonel. You need to relax. Don’t try to get up. You’re still bleeding, and you don’t want to make matters worse", Sam cautioned. 

Jack lay his arm over his eyes. "Remind me to never trust a cat, Major".

Sam grinned at the Colonel’s attempt at sarcasm. "Yes Sir".

"Jack, I have to tell you what I discovered", Daniel cut in.

"Daniel?" Jack uncovered his eyes and rolled his head to look at his friend. "You okay?"

"I’m fine. Well apart from a king sized headache". 

Jack groaned at the unintentional pun. 

Daniel was rather sheepish as he realised what he had just said. "Sorry. Look, we have to get out of here".

"Ya think?" Jack muttered. Sometimes he wondered how dumb they really thought he was. Of course they had to get home.

"Colonel, you should listen to him", Sam interjected.

As Daniel filled him in on the legend from the tapestry, Tiata grew more and more despondent. Teaka had told him that these were good people, and he believed her. He also saw the truth in their words. His people were slaves. He also knew that they did not know the whole truth of this world. Shak’ar had more in store for these people, and he did not know if they would survive.

As Daniel was wrapping up his recount, Jack signalled for Teal’c to help him. "Are you sure this is wise O’Neill? You are still very weak".

"I can still sit up Teal’c". He looked his friend in the eye. "Thanks for the concern, but we have a problem here, and I can’t help if I’m flat on my back".

Realising that the stubborn Colonel would not give in, Teal’c helped him into a sitting position. He then went and poured some water which he handed to Jack, along with a painkiller. Again, Jack took the medication without question, which spoke volumes to the Jaffa about how his CO was feeling. 

Jack looked at Tiata. "So, where do we stand? If we just get up and try to leave, will we be allowed?"

Tiata shook his head in a sorrowful negative.

Jack was not overly surprised. He turned to Daniel. "Was there anything else on that tapestry that we need to know?"

Daniel rubbed his forehead to try and ease his headache. He was trying desperately to think of what he might have missed from the parts he had read. "Sorry Jack. I think that was everything, but I didn’t get a chance to read the whole thing. I’m sure that the rest will tell the whole story".

"Well, then we just need to see the rest. I suppose that cat is blocking us?"

Tiata answered. "Yes, and I cannot move it. You will be called again before Shak’ar. He has more questions for you. Perhaps when that happens, you will get the answers you need. In the meantime, I suggest you rest". Tiata rose and moved to the door. When the feline guard saw who was there, she moved and allowed him to leave. 

Jack faced the rest of the team. "Okay, here’s the plan. When we get called, I’ll try to distract old Kingy , and you guys try and get as much from the tapestry as possible. Later you can compare notes."

Daniel looked at him in disbelief. "That’s it? That’s your plan?"

Sam jumped in. "You’ve got to admit Sir, it’s not much of one."

"Don’t you think I know that Major? The way I see it, we have no chance against those cats if they turn on us. Even with our weapons, we are outnumbered badly. The villagers will probably not help, and from what I saw earlier, Boss man there doesn’t seem interested in dealing with the rest of you, no offence", Jack finished irritably. 

Sam looked chastened. "You’re right. Sorry Sir". As she looked at Jack, she noticed how pale he looked. He began to sway, and she rushed to his side. When she leaned in to help support him, she felt a feverish warmth radiate from him. She grabbed some pillows to help prop him up better, then reached out and put the back of her hand on his forehead. 

Jack started at the movement, and flinched when he pulled some stitches. "Jeez Carter!"

"Sorry Sir, but you’re getting warm. Let me check your stitches". Sam reached over to check, but Jack pulled away. 

"They’re fine Carter. Thanks but don’t worry". Jack looked over and saw the fatigue and worry on his second’s face. "Look, you can check later okay? For now, I think Tiata is right. We should all get some rest if we can".

The rest of the team had to concede. While they were worried about the Colonel, there was really nothing more they could do for him, and if a chance to get away presented itself, they would need the strength to act. 

Before resting, Sam rummaged through the different packs. When she found what she was looking for, she approached Daniel. In her hand she held the last of his antihistamines. She had also taken one of Jack’s painkillers for his headache. Silently she handed him the tablets, along with a drink. He accepted the offering gratefully. After swallowing the pills down, he lay down to rest, his mind continuing to tick over the events thus far. 

Jack watched with satisfaction as the rest of his team drifted off. With Daniel and himself injured, he meant it when he said they needed to keep their strength up. He knew that Sam and Teal’c would carry the majority of the burden. He also knew that the wounds on his chest were starting to fester, and he could feel the heat of the fever that had started. Neither was very bad at the moment, but he knew that without proper treatment, his condition would only deteriorate, and he was determined to free his team before that happened. Sam was already worried enough, and he didn’t want to burden her with anything more. There was nothing that could be done at this point anyway. His main priority now, was getting the team home. All four of them. Now he just had to figure out how.

`````````````````````*********``````````````````````

Tiata’s prediction came true sooner than they figured. Instead of giving the team the night, the door opened after only about an hours worth of sleep. The four were hustled by two slaves, out of their room, and up to the base of the dais. They had allowed only enough time for Jack to throw his jacket over his shoulders. Shak’ar was already seated, his lion companion once again at his side. While the Ruler was taking note of the crimson stained bandages on Jack’s chest, Daniel and the rest of the team were peering intently at the tapestry. While Sam and Teal’c could not actually read the markings, they hoped to remember as much as they could to help later. Daniel’s eyes widened as he read on from where he had left off. The history was definitely an interesting one. 

Shak’ar called Jack up on to the dais, and had him kneel, with the help of the two servants. When Sam saw this, she cringed. She knew that Jack’s leg was not yet healed, and that Jack had a real problem about kneeling before Lords. Neither was probably filling him with much comfort at this moment. As she watched though, she was filled with a sense of pride in her Commanding Officer. He showed no sign of weakness in front of the tyrant leader. 

Jack’s mind rebelled as he was forced to kneel. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off of the other man’s face, but knew he had to go along with things to give his team a chance to gain more precious information. The man in front of him had to have a weakness, everyone did, it was just a matter of finding it. 

Shak’ar, for his part, was enjoying things. He had never had anything but the pitiful residents of this world brought before him, and he so enjoyed a challenge. This one in front of him, meeting his gaze, particularly intrigued him. Looking at the bandages, he was surprised at the strong appearance of the man. It had been a hard blow, and set his mind to wonder how much more the man could take. He decided to find out, and the opportunity to find out presented itself at that moment.

Daniel was continuing his study of the tapestry, when the sudden urge to sneeze threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to hold it back, knowing the reaction it had provoked the last time. Even with the painkiller, his head still ached abominably, which was not helping his effort. Much as he tried however, it escaped him. Once, twice, three times he sneezed in succession. When the fit had passed, he looked up. The look on the leader’s face was frightening. 

Shak’ar was delighted. Now that he had been informed by Tiata that this ‘sneeze’ was harmless, it gave him the excuse he was looking for. Gesturing to his companion, the big cat got up and moved to stand directly in front of Daniel. For his part, Daniel was frozen. He knew firsthand what the cat could do without even trying, and he also knew that the team needed him to finish figuring out the tapestry. 

Jack stepped in at that point, or rather, stepped up. He needed to distract Shak’ar, and the lion, from Daniel. He placed himself directly in front of the leader’s view. "Um, excuse me, is there a problem here?" he asked Shak’ar, with just the slightest hint of sarcasm. 

This was what Shak’ar was waiting for. Seeing how Jack had come to his friend’s defence earlier, he had been willing to bet the man would do so again, and he was right. Pretending to be outraged, Shak’ar started to yell. "You dare to defy me, infidel?! Guards, hold him".

The two slaves from earlier came forward and took Jack’s arms. No weapons were needed, as the men were accompanied by Jaguars, who seemed to take pride in showing their strong, white teeth. 

"This man has questioned my person. He has shown blatant disregard for our laws, and shall be punished", Shak’ar announced.

"What law has he broken?" Sam yelled out.

Shak’ar appeared not to notice the question, but answered in such a way that it seemed they would have been his own next words. "He interfered with the punishment we would have given ‘that one’", as he gestured in Daniel’s direction. "As such, he will take the punishment in his place".

With a nod, the slaves took Jack behind the dais, and through a door behind the tapestry. The massive lion then returned to Shak’ar. He turned to the remainder of the team. "You may remain here, but do not attempt to leave. My loyal servants will be watching". As he spoke, more felines came out of the shadows, and came to rest near the three friends. Shak’ar then rose from the throne, and left. He had other sights to see. 

Once they were alone, in a matter of speaking, Daniel turned to the others, his face a mask of despair. "What have I done?"

"You did not do anything Daniel Jackson. If you had not sneezed, Shak’ar would have found another reason to act. I have met men like him before. He is bored, and the Colonel is providing a diversion to him. The Colonel knows this, and is playing his game in order to give us time to finish. Let us not disappoint him". Teal’c could see his words lighten Daniel’s guilt, and spurn him into action, just as he intended. 

Sam caught Teal’c’s eye, and nodded her approval. 

The team studied the tapestry. Some time later, a particular set of markings caught Daniel’s eye, and he set to work translating. "I found something" he called to the others excitedly. "I think this will help us. Look here, this passage explains the link that exists between the cats, and the humans". Before he could explain, Daniel heard noise from behind the curtain. Shak’ar had returned. 

Seating himself on his throne, he surveyed the three people beneath him. His short time with the Colonel had proven extremely satisfying, and he was looking forward to another session. In the meantime, he was content. Licking his lips like a cat licks it’s chops, he grinned, then gave a short clap. The two slaves returned with Jack walking between them, his jacket still draped over his shoulders. From their vantage point, the team could see nothing amiss. The bandages on his chest appeared saturated, but undisturbed, and aside from the paleness of his face, he seemed unmarked. Jack was moved into position in front of the throne, and this time when motioned to kneel, he did so without protest. 

The ruler looked at Jack’s position of supplication with satisfaction, then spoke imperiously. " You shall now return to your room. Food and water will be provided". He looked Jack in the eye, and his golden eyes seemed to hold an unspoken promise. "I look forward to meeting you again Colonel". He gave a short laugh, then rose and walked behind the tapestry and through the door. 

As the three team-mates rushed to Jack, he stood up, moving stiffly. They fired questions at him, that he couldn’t sort out. As he held up his hand to halt the flow of words, he staggered. Teal’c rushed to grab one arm and Sam took the other. 

"Sir, are you okay?" Sam questioned with obvious concern in her voice.

"Let’s talk back in our room Major". Jack said. He righted himself proudly, moved out of the grips of his friends, and ignoring the two escorting slaves, he headed to their quarters, the rest of the team in tow.

As he entered the room, Jack posture seemed to sag, and he sat heavily on the nearest cushion, a groan tearing itself from his lips. At his movement, his jacket dislodged itself and fell to the ground beside him, exposing his bare torso. The bandages on his chest had soaked through, and a slow trickle of thick red fluid ran from beneath them. 

Teal’c moved to Jack’s side. As he went to remove the bandages, he placed his hand on Jack’s unseen back. Jack hissed loudly, and pulled away from Teal’c’s touch. Sam was approaching with more bandages in hand and noticed the movement. 

"Sir? What’s wrong?" She looked at Teal’c who had just raised his hand in front of him. It was covered in blood. 

Teal’c gently turned Jack away from him in order to see his back. His jaw tightened as he saw the lash marks that covered the skin. Sam and Daniel approached and saw the state of the injury. 

Teal’c turned to Tiata. "What is the meaning of this?"

Tiata looked sadly at the angry Jaffa. "It was the Shak’ar’s ruling that he take one lash for each of your friend’s sneezes"

Daniel was too shocked to speak, so Sam did it for him. "I can count pretty well, and that’s more than three!" her voice shook with barely suppressed anger.

Teal’c answered her. "It was three lashes. It is called a ‘cat-o-nine-tails’. One handle, nine whips. I have seen it in use before".

Sam was outraged. "We need to get out of here before they kill him. Look at him!. He can’t take much more". 

Jack’s cheeks burned with an ever increasing fever, and sweat beaded his forehead. Lines of pain creased his face, and he appeared unaware of their gaze.

Sam rummaged through their gear, and grabbed the Colonel’s previously discarded t-shirt. She tore it in two, and discarded the part covered with now dried blood from the initial injury. She bunched up the remainder, and dipped it into a basin of water. Moving to Jack’s side, she started trying to clean him up. Gently she pressed on the bloody lashes, flinching as Jack tensed underneath her hand. 

As Daniel watched, he finally regained his voice, although it was laced with bitterness. "I think I know how".

No one jumped more than Daniel when Jack interrupted. "How?" came the weak question. 

"Well, um" the archaeologist stammered. 

Jack forced himself to look through the fog that had descended on him. It was time to deal with their situation. He could give in to the pain later. "Come on Danny. If you know something, tell us. Shak’ar won’t leave us alone for long". Jack winced as he said that. Shak’ar had left him with the definite impression that he was looking forward to the next meeting. 

That statement spurred Daniel on. "It seems that Shak’ar looks like he does because he is a hybrid. That’s how the cats learned to communicate with the humans. They bred a genetic hybrid that enables the exchange of thought".

Sam mulled this over. "I don’t see how that’s possible. That technology doesn’t even exist on Earth yet, and these people are almost primitive in comparison. Besides, he couldn’t have survived that long, could he?".

"I don’t know how it happened. I think that Shak’ar comes from a long line of hybrids. It doesn’t say how they manage it though. Maybe the technology was lost, or destroyed. The legend isn’t very clear on that. What it does indicate though, is that Shak’ar is the key. Without him, they lose cohesion. If we can destroy him, we destroy the link. Then we may have the cats to contend with, but the humans will be free from them". Daniel paused as he looked at the others. "Oh, one more thing, and it’s a biggie. These cats are carnivores. They eat the punished and the elderly. That’s why the population looks so young. At a predetermined age, the elders are taken away". 

The group sat in stunned silence for a minute, digesting all they had heard. Tiata sat forgotten in the corner. The talk of a link disturbed him, but hearing that his people were being used for food had come as a shock. He knew that the elderly left when they came of age, but it had never been explained. It was just the way it had always been, and like everything else on his world, it was never explained. As he thought about it, a feeling came over Tiata that he had never before experienced. It was rage, and a sense of injustice. He decided at that moment to help the strangers, regardless of the consequences. Until now, he had relayed all pertinent information to Shak’ar. He would no longer do this, he told himself. At least nothing of value.

Jack hauled himself up to standing, and shook free of Sam’s hands as she tried to stop him. They needed to get out, and he had to help. Shaking his head clear of the ever persistent fog that seemed to surround him, he started talking. "Okay. Here’s the plan. When we go back, I’ll distract Shak’ar. Teal’c, I want you to place a little C-4 under the throne. Don’t set the timer though. We’ll have to use the remote detonator. Hopefully it won’t be noticed on you. Lucky for us, he hasn’t confiscated our stuff. Sam, I want you to use the distraction to get our weapons. Daniel, you will help her. After that, we hope the cats will be distracted enough that we can make a break for the Stargate. Any questions?"

Daniel looked at him as though Jack had gone crazy. In fact, he was sure of it. "Are you nuts? Look at you! How do you plan on distracting him?"

Jack grinned ruefully. "I don’t think it will take much. He seems to have it out for me. You guys just be ready".

An unexpected voice joined them. "I too will help. I have many friends in the village. I will ask for their help. They will not go against Shak’ar, but they may agree to keep their cats away from you. Once you are out in the desert, they will not follow you. Few are allowed to roam the sands. If you can make it out of the village, you will be free. I will wait for you where we first met. There I can provide you with water, and help you to find your way back to the Great Circle.

The team looked at him. They knew what he would be risking to help. "Thank you Tiata". Sam spoke for them all.

While they waited for the next summons, Sam took the opportunity to check Jack’s injuries. While he kept saying they were nothing, she knew that was not the case. His back bore twenty-seven lashes. While none went very deep, they were oozing down his back, and movement was obviously painful. His leg had seized up from the strain of the last few days, and the gashes on his chest had become badly inflamed. He was running a fever in a valiant attempt by his body to fight the infection. All in all, she was surprised to see him on his feet, let alone preparing to go to war. There was not much that she could do for him. They had already re-bandaged his torn chest. She had poured more disinfectant on the seeping gashes, but the infection needed antibiotics that they did not carry in their field packs. He taken a few pain pills to gain some relief, and was now resting, awaiting their next audience. 

Once again, the request to attend the throne came all too soon. As they approached, it was obvious that Shak’ar had a plan, and from the looks he was giving, they knew that Jack was at the centre of it. The team was pulled to a halt in front of the dais. Shak’ar indicated for them to kneel. Sam, Daniel and Teal’c obeyed, but Jack stood his ground, as Shak’ar had known he would. The warrior was proud, and Shak’ar felt it his duty to break him. 

Jack gave a little grin to his team as he was pulled towards the door behind the tapestry. This was all as he had planned. Now he had to hope that the rest of the plan worked as well. 

Daniel and Sam manoeuvred themselves between Teal’c and the remaining felines in the room. When they felt that Teal’c was hidden well enough from view, Sam gave a discreet nod. Teal’c pulled the small block of grey explosive from his pocket, and quickly pressed the putty like material to the underside of the throne. He had already attached to remote code fuse to the material to save time. When he felt that the material was secure enough, he moved stealthily away from the dais, and rejoined his friends. 

Sam then edged back to narrow the distance between her and their room. She still did not understand why Shak’ar had not confiscated their weapons. Then it occurred to her that perhaps he did not know about them. He had not been in their chambers, and had not seen them before the guns were removed from their persons. Tiata was the only one that knew about them, and he had probably not mentioned them. Either way, they were near, and she was grateful. Now she had to worry about the Colonel. She knew why he had gone with them, and she had to agree that there was not much choice, but she still couldn’t help but worry. 

Shak’ar must have heard her thoughts, as he emerged from his room at that moment. He was followed by his lion. As he sat, he smiled benevolently. "Your leader is a stubborn man. That must be why you follow him. Do not worry, I will change that soon". History repeated itself as he clapped his hands and the Colonel came into the room, half supported by the two male slaves. He was without his jacket to cover him this time.

Jack gave his team a weak grin, which disappeared quickly as the two slaves shoved him to the floor. Teal’c leaped forward to help, but the giant cat at the side of the throne turned to growl at him, stopping him in his tracks. 

Jack painfully raised himself to a kneeling position. His back was a mass of blood and torn flesh, and lines of pain wore deep groves in his face. He turned to face the leader. Determination flooded his face, and Jack managed to get his feet under him and stood. He started to approach the malevolent figure on the throne, then remembered the explosives, and stayed where he was. Instead, he faced him squarely, stood tall and gave a feral grin. "I’m getting a little tired of this you know", he directed to the man on the throne. "I think it’s time to do something about that……….Teal’c, anytime".

The look on Shak’ar’s face turned from amusement, to confusion, to fear as he heard the click. After that, he knew nothing as the explosives underneath him blew, taking the golden throne, himself and the lion. Nothing survived. 

As soon as Teal’c pressed the button on the remote, Sam and Daniel raced to retrieve their weapons. Teal’c ran to Jack to help him as they moved towards the main doors. As Daniel had predicted, the felines seem confused. Some moved towards them, but the majority ran up to the destroyed throne. 

The team ran into the daylight and made their way down the street. Jack stumbled along, but Daniel came to offer support, leaving Sam and Teal’c free to clear the way. Twice Jack started to fall, but Daniel managed to keep him on his feet and moving. Villagers came forward, but as the team levelled their weapons, they backed off. Many though, just held on to the cats that threatened them. A few of the dangerous beasts broke away and came at them, but a volley of bullets on the ground in front, stopped them in their tracks. It seemed as though Tiata had managed to get to most of the people, and while not necessarily in favour of the escape, few tried to stop it. 

They made it to the end of the street and out into the desert. Soon, they crested the hill near where they had first met Tiata. He waited at the bottom with his tiger. The team made their way down, with Teal’c taking over the role of helping the struggling Colonel. As they reached the bottom, they paused to regain their breath. 

Tiata sent his great cat up to watch for signs of pursuit. As expected, there were none. He turned to the team, a grin on his face. "There is much confusion. Never have we been without a leader. It will be a while before order is restored".

"Who will be the next leader?" Daniel asked.

"I do not know. As I said, this has never happened before". Tiata looked thoughtful. 

Sam piped up. "Well, you care about your people. You know how to provide for them, and it doesn’t seem to take any mind control for you, and your cat to befriend each other", she indicated Teaka who continued to keep watch. "I’d say that you might try running for the job yourself". 

"Yeah, except you should probably think about getting a new chair", Jack quipped, regretting speaking aloud as it turned the attention of the team to him. 

Daniel approached him first, and walked around to check on Jack’s back. The number of lashes seemed to have doubled. Many had even wrapped around to bloody his sides. To Daniel’s eye, there seemed to be no skin left, yet here stood his friend, still making jokes. He shook his head in amazement. He took off his own t-shirt, and reached for some of the promised water. With Sam’s help, they cleaned the wounds as best as possible, flinching in sympathy. 

Now that the adrenaline of the escape had worn off, Jack was starting to feel the pain of every lash. This time, it was him who reached for the bottle of painkillers which was depleting rapidly. The team sat with him until the pills started to work, at which point, he stood up and started them on the march to the gate. They tried to protest, but he pointed out correctly, that Doctor Fraiser and the infirmary were on the other side of the gate, and last he remembered, it was not about to come to them. Realising that he was right, the rest of the team hoisted their gear, filed their canteens, and indicated for Tiata to lead the way. They had not moved more that a quarter mile from the village, when Jack’s strength finally gave out and he collapsed to the sand. 

Sam was at his side quickly. Jack’s pulse was rapid and weak, and despite the fever, he felt cold. He was still awake, but not very alert. She looked at the others. "He’s going into shock". She looked at Tiata. "Is there any place that’s safe that we can move him to? Somewhere close-by?"

Tiata shook his head vehemently. 

"That’s not good enough. There must be somewhere?" Sam spoke frantically. 

Teal’c looked at her thoughtfully. "What about that building we saw before, Major Carter? I do not believe that it is far from our present location".

Tiata looked at him in shock. "You cannot go there! It is forbidden"

Daniel looked at him angrily. "Forbidden or not, we’re going. Our friend needs help. Now you said before that you would help us. Will you keep your word, or not?"

Tiata looked into the great golden eyes of his feline companion. He seemed to weigh out what he saw there. Turning to the waiting team, he nodded sadly. "I will take you there. Come, it is this way". Saying that, he turned to the barren desert and started to walk. 

At Sam’s signal, Teal’c picked the fallen Colonel up, apologising for the pain he was causing at the contact with the flayed skin, and together they followed their two guides across the dunes. 

```````````````````````******`````````````````````````

The team arrived at the dilapidated building about two hours later. The walk had proved difficult as the area held many more dunes than their previous course. Teal’c had also been weighed down by a now unconscious Colonel. 

Daniel and Sam scouted the outside of the building, looking for an entrance. They found one on the side opposite to them. For all its run down appearance, the building seemed quite strong. It almost seemed that it’s facade was a ruse. The doors were locked with a simple mechanism that was easily picked. The two went back to retrieve the rest of the team. As they gathered up their gear, Daniel turned to Tiata who had been hanging back. 

"Are you coming?" he queried. 

Tiata shook his head violently. " No, no, no! It is forbidden. I brought you here, but I will not enter. I will stay nearby. If you need me, you may come to me, but I cannot enter that place". He spun on his heel and walked away from a bemused Daniel. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Daniel turned an followed the others through the doors, into the darkened chamber beyond. 

As they waited for their eyes to adjust, their other senses kicked in. A faint humming noise was heard, and the air vibrated minutely. 

Teal’c eyes adapted quickly. He gently set Jack on the floor, leaning against a wall. He then found a rectangular pad on the wall near the door. He pressed it cautiously, and the room lit up. The team took a collective step back as they took in the scene. Control panels lined one wall, and machinery was scattered in the main portion of the room. Most surprising of all, was the appearance of two massive, interconnected chambers on the far end of the room.

A sound coming from the form beside them shook them out of their musings. 

Jack moaned softly as he slowly came to. His body felt as though it were on fire. Movement was painful, and he felt nauseous. Flashes of colours danced in front of his eyes, and his head was spinning. He tried to talk, but the words seemed to catch in his throat. He heard some words spoken, but understanding them seemed like too much effort. He was also aware of movement near him and the sound of someone fumbling with something, but again, he couldn’t seem to make the effort to figure out what was going on. 

"Just take it easy Jack", Daniel said beside him. He looked on as Teal’c drew forth a first aid kit from his pack. The team used to carry just one such kit, but given their history of injuries, Janet had insisted that each member of the team now carry one. Daniel was grateful for that foresight. Having used one kit completely in the village, they would now have been in trouble without more.

Daniel moved over to make room for the Jaffa. Teal’c deftly drew a measure of morphine, and injected it into his friend. Jack visibly relaxed as the drug sent him back to blessed unconsciousness. 

Teal’c removed his field jacket and put it on the ground. He then gathered up the Colonel, and gently placed Jack on the jacket, lying on his side. Lash marks were unavoidable even there, but there was no way to position the man without aggravating some injury. Moving the medical kit closer to him, Teal’c started to tend to his friend. Sam moved to his side to help, while Daniel looked on, his eyes drawn to the wall that Jack had previously rested on. It was stained red with blood, and Daniel felt his stomach churn. While Teal’c worked, Sam quietly handed him supplies. The Jaffa started on the chest wound. He removed the soiled dressings, and inspected the wounds. While pleased to see that his stitch work continued to hold, he was dismayed that despite their best efforts, the infection was running rampant. All he could do was disinfect, and rebind them. He moved around to get a better look at Jack’s flailed back. The first time had been ugly, but this was shocking. The wounds criss-crossed, and overlapped. In some places, the white of ribs showed through. 

Daniel turned away so as not to see any more, all the while cursing that it wasn’t him who got to blow up Shak’ar. 

Sam struggled to keep her own emotions in check. Jack had done nothing at all to deserve this kind of punishment. She wondered at the determination he had shown in facing the now deceased ruler. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she concentrated on Teal’c’s actions. He poured the rest of the disinfectant from the kit onto Jack’s back. His jaw clenched as a moan came from the depths of Jack’s subconscious. Given the nature of the injury, he decided that exposure to the air would be more healing than trying to bind the wounds, so he finished his ministrations by covering his friend with the lightweight survival blanket folded in the bottom of the kit. He took some scraps of cloth they had saved, wet one with water from the canteen and placed it on Jack’s brow. With that done, he sat heavily beside the tousled head, and ran his hands over his face. 

Daniel looked at the two men. "Is he going to be okay?"

Teal’c looked solemnly at the linguist. "I wish that I could give you an affirmative Daniel Jackson, but I cannot. He is sick with fever and infection, and he suffers from shock. Teal’c looked down and could see the minute shivers that surged through Jack’s body. He needs more help than we can provide".

Daniel looked at his sleeping friend in frustration. He started to speak, but turned on his heel and started to pace the room instead. He was quickly joined by Sam. She placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, and turned him gently to face her. 

"Daniel stop. I know you’re upset, we all are. But this won’t help. We need to find a way to get Jack back home. Help me look around. Maybe we can find something here of use". She met his gaze with her own, and breathed a soft sigh of relief when he finally nodded. 

Together they scanned the room. They moved from one machine to another. Both were fascinated by what they saw, but neither found anything that might help with their present task. Finally they admitted defeat, and moved over to talk with Teal’c. Leaning their backs against the wall, they bent their knees and slid down into a sitting position, carefully avoiding any contact with the crimson stain. 

"Well guys. Any suggestions?" Sam asked. The role of leader was an uncomfortable one to her. As second in command of SG1, leadership fell to her if the Colonel was unable to fill the role. Given his condition, she felt that this was one of those times. 

"I think that one of us should go to the Stargate, and bring some help back Major Carter", Teal’c paused to rewet the cloth on Jack’s forehead. "I do not think that it is safe to try to move him further".

"I agree Teal’c, and I think that you should be the one to go". Before the others could launch a protest, she explained. "You are the fastest, and the best able to track your way through the desert. Daniel and I will look after the Colonel, and maybe we can figure out some of these machines while we’re at it". 

Teal’c could not argue with her rational, nor would he have been inclined to do so. When he joined SG1, he had pledged to serve them. Instead, he merely gave a slight incline of the head. "I will leave immediately Major Carter", and with those words, he rose and left. 

Daniel watched him leave, then turned his gaze on Sam. "Well, now what?"

Sam took a quick look around the room, then shifted to look at Jack. He was still unconscious, but was showing signs of waking. 

"You stay here and tend to the Colonel, and I’ll see if I can’t make some sense of this stuff". She swept her arm to indicate the room around them. 

Daniel nodded in agreement, and moved to take his place at Jack’s head. He leaned over and felt the feverish brow. Jack had been shifting in his sleep, but settled under the touch. He began to murmur. Daniel leaned in to hear the words. Jack ceased mumbling, but opened his brown eyes instead. He saw Daniel right away. 

"Hi Jack. How are you feeling?" the words sounded inane even to Daniel, but Jack didn’t seem to notice.

"Peachy", he croaked. "You?"

Daniel never ceased to be amazed at Jack’s determination to watch out for his team, as once again, he was inquiring into the welfare of one of his own.

"I’m fine. Bit of a headache still, but that’s it". He was lying. His head still ached terribly, causing him to wonder about concussion, but he wasn’t about to tell Jack that. 

He didn’t need to as Jack promptly replied "Liar".

Daniel just grinned in response.

Jack moved slightly and hissed in pain. Before Daniel could even ask, Jack spoke again. "So what’s our status?"

Knowing it was impossible to hide anything from his friend, Daniel answered truthfully. "We are in one of those buildings we saw. Sam is trying to figure out how to make some of the things we found work, and Teal’c has gone for help". Daniel paused for a moment wondering whether or not to say more. Deciding that Jack wouldn’t appreciate being lied to, Daniel continued. "We are safe for now, but you’re not doing so good Jack".

Brown eyes met blue, and held the gaze for a moment. "Thanks Danny", he whispered sincerely. A shudder went through him, tearing an "Oh God!" from his lips. 

As Jack tried to breath through the pain, Daniel fumbled with the med. kit and found what he was looking for. He quickly swabbed Jack’s exposed arm and injected the morphine. In no time, Jack’s breathing eased off. Expecting to find his friend once again unconscious, Daniel was surprised to see an intense pair of eyes watching him. 

"A guy could get to like this stuff", Jack mumbled. 

Daniel just smiled sadly as he checked the cloth on Jack’s forehead. It was already warm and almost dry. He rewet it, and replaced it. He then helped lift Jack’s head enough for his friend to take a sip of water. Daniel was starting to worry about dehydration. The fever was depleting Jack’s necessary body fluids, and it was imperative to replace them. 

While Daniel continued to help Jack, Sam put her mind to figuring out the equipment. She moved slowly from control panel to panel. Nothing was making sense. She changed her focus to the large chambers. She went over to the left one. It had an obvious door, with a window in it. She peeked in. The chamber was empty, with the exception of a small stool. She moved to the other one. It was an identical twin. She shifted her gaze to the mass of wires connected to the top of both units. They joined in the middle, and ran backwards to join a third set. She traced the line the third set followed. They led to a large sphere tucked in behind the two main chambers. She hadn’t noticed it previously, as it was barely visible from the main part of the room, and what could be seen blended in. She walked around the right hand chamber, and approached the sphere. It had the same door and window as the other two, but no stool inside. She opened the door cautiously. The air inside was breathable, but stale. It also smelt faintly of something familiar. Sam was starting to get a bad feeling. She looked over to where Daniel sat with Jack. He was talking to the prone man, but whether Jack was awake to hear it or not, she couldn’t tell. 

Sam walked quietly over to the pair. Jack appeared to have fallen asleep. As Daniel looked up at her, she jerked her head in the opposite direction. He nodded and looked at Jack. Satisfied that he could leave for a few moments, he quietly got to his feet and followed Sam. 

When they were out of earshot, she told him what she had found. 

"Daniel, I think this is where they create that hybrid. Come take a look". She showed him the chambers. "I think they put a human in on of these, a cat in the other, and presto, you end up with the combination in the third".

Daniel looked at her incredulously. "You mean like The Fly?"

"I think so. Creatures like Shak’ar aren’t bred, they’re created". She bit her lip in consternation. "Daniel, we have to talk to Tiata. Do you think you can find him and bring him here?"

"Um, I guess so". His eyes flicked over to take in the slumbering form on the floor. "What about Jack?"

"I’ll watch him. You just bring Tiata back as quickly as possible. Daniel……use your gun if you have to. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen here soon, and only he can answer my questions".

Daniel was shocked by her intensity. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he read the implications in her words. Without further coaxing, he left to search the desert. 

Sam walked over, heaved a great sigh and sat by Jack. Without being aware of her actions, she wiped his brow and checked his pulse. Beside her, Jack stirred, but did not waken. He was caught in his own feverish dreams of claws, blood and pain.

````````````````````````*********`````````````````````````

Teal’c made good time getting to the gate. On his own, he was capable of setting a fast pace which he could maintain for long periods of time. He was also aware of the urgency of his chore. He dialled home, and punched in the code on his GDO. As soon as the wormhole established itself, he went through. 

General Hammond was waiting in the gateroom when Teal’c arrived. Without waiting for the General to ask, Teal’c requested a meeting in the debriefing room. He also asked that Doctor Fraiser attend. Hammond turned and led Teal’c out, at the same time as he had Doctor Fraiser paged. 

The three sat down around the empty table. Teal’c quickly briefed them on the events to date. Janet looked for and received permission to assemble the medical team. Hammond queried Teal’c about possible strategies. Within an hour of his arrival, Teal’c and a rescue team were ready to leave. Medics and soldiers would accompany him back. They had with them a rover, capable of travelling in desert conditions. It would allow them faster travel, as well as the ability to transport the Colonel home. With a nod from General Hammond, they left. Janet stayed behind to ready the infirmary. She had been shocked at Teal’c’s description of Jack’s injuries, and wanted everything prepared for his return. 

`````````````````````````***********``````````````````````

Daniel didn’t take long to find Tiata’s tracks. He followed them for a short distance before coming across the native, and his cat. Daniel explained the urgent need he had for Tiata to accompany him. At first the man had refused. Daniel resorted to producing his fire-arm, but still the man said no. It wasn’t until Teaka approached Daniel, and looked him carefully in the eyes that Tiata relented. Even so, Tiata refused to enter the building, although his refusals were less vehement than before. Daniel relieved Sam of her care-giving, and sent her out to question the man.

As she approached him, Sam was aware of Tiata’s nervousness. She held her hands in front of her in a calming manner and walked slowly up to him. 

"Tiata, thank you for coming. It was important that I talk to you, or we would not have called. I need to ask you some questions. It would really help us if you answer them as carefully as possible". At Tiata’s reluctant nod, she continued. 

"I need to know how the change from one ruler to another takes place. Does one die, then his offspring becomes ruler, or is someone appointed?"

Tiata thought this over carefully. "I cannot say with certainty. Shak’ar was ruler from the time I was a small child. I do not remember any other. I do however recall my father telling me of the previous one. He said Tunococ was a malevolent man, and that I was to never cross him. Not long after that, my father disappeared, as did his companion cat, Sitock".

Sam was disappointed. She had hoped for more information. Suddenly a thought occurred to her that nearly knocked her over. She looked carefully at Tiata, as she contemplated her next words. "Did your father leave just before Shak’ar took over?"

Tiata looked at her in surprise. "Come to think of it, yes".

Sam had two more questions. "How old was Shak’ar when he ascended the throne, and had you ever seen him before then?"

"I do not know his actual age, but he was an elder. I also do not recall having seen him before now that I think about it". Tiata did not appear to understand where she was going with her questions, and she was thankful about that.

"Thank you very much for your help. I cannot tell you how much this information means to me. You can leave again if you want. We will find you again if we need more". Sam gave him a genuine smile, which faded rapidly as she noticed a change in his expression. 

Tiata’s voice changed slightly as he answered. It appeared to deepen, and grow more rough. "You are welcome. If you have no objections however, I believe I will stay here with you. I will of course remain outside".

"Of course you may stay. We are the visitors here", Sam stammered. 

"Yes……..you are". He gave her a grin that reminded her for a moment of his tiger, and nothing like the man who had previously helped them. 

Sam felt a shiver, even thought the desert sun was scorching overhead. She turned and walked quickly back into the building, feeling Tiata’s eyes on her back the whole time. 

As she entered, she walked quickly to Daniel, and a now conscious Jack. The Colonel’s eyesight wasn’t completely clear, but it was good enough to take in the expression on her face. 

"Carter, what’s wrong?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Sir, we’re in trouble. I think this place is where they ‘create’ their new leaders. I also have a sneaking suspicion that the next in line is waiting outside. 

"What!" Jack hissed. "Who?"

"It’s Tiata Sir. I think his father was Shak’ar".

Daniel jumped in. "How do you figure that Sam?"

"I just talked to him. Daniel, remember how I told you that those chambers somehow mix a man and a cat, and create a whole new beast?"

Daniel nodded.

"Well, Tiata’s father, and his cat disappeared just after the death of the previous ruler. Then low and behold, here comes a new ruler that no one has ever seen before".

Jack propped himself up on his elbow, the effort that movement cost him was etched plainly on his face. "That could just be a coincidence Carter".

She nodded her agreement. "You’re right Sir, it could. But only an hour ago, Tiata was this timid little man who was afraid to set foot near this building. Now he’s outside, and he’s changing".

Jack looked closely at her face. He could see the fear there, and he knew that emotion was not easily provoked in his second. "Changing how?"

An unexpected voice came from behind him. "Perhaps I can tell you Colonel. By the way, it’s nice to see you looking so ‘well’". Tiata stood in the doorway, Teaka at his side. Slowly he strode into the room. He was looking very pleased. His eavesdropping had been more successful than he had hoped. 

"I must commend you Major, on figuring out our little secret. You did tell me earlier that I should consider ruling my people, did you not? I think I will take you up on that fine suggestion". 

Daniel looked at him. "I don’t understand. What’s happening to you?"

Tiata looked the three over carefully, deciding what to tell them. He realised that it would not hurt to tell them the truth. They were going to die before they could pass the knowledge on anyway. 

"It’s rather ingenious how this all works actually. Yesterday, I myself did not possess this knowledge. It was not until you killed Shak’ar that I started to become aware. I thank you for that by the way. If it was not for your interference, I would not be in this situation now. You see, you were right Major Carter. Shak’ar was my father. I did not know this until now. I assumed that he disappeared the same way all elders did. It seems I was mistaken. Apparently, I am a Prince. All the rulers of this world, came from my family". Tiata was pacing slowly back and forth as he talked, facing the trio all the while. 

Sam and Daniel were caught up in the story. Tiata’s motions seemed to have a sort of hypnotic effect on them. Jack saw this and frowned. He tried to figure out why he was not effected, but realised that from his vantage point, he was probably not getting the full effect. He looked at Tiata who appeared to be concentrating on the other two members of his team. He decided to take advantage of that fact. Slowly, he reached his left arm behind him, in an effort to snag the strap of his field pack. In it was his revolver. If he could reach it without being seen, he could stop things from getting out of hand. The movement was excruciating. Every nerve in his body was transmitting signals of pain. He broke out in a massive sweat, and had to grind his teeth together to stop from screaming. Still, he forced himself to move with agonising slowness, so as not to been seen. 

Tiata continued. "It seems that we don’t breed our own heirs. We create them. Oh don’t get me wrong. We sire the children, but it takes another step to create a Lord. That is what this place is for, as you guessed. Teaka here and I, will become the next great ruler. As you noticed, we did not need any special link to communicate. That is a gift to members of my line. That is what separates us from the others". Tiata was moving towards the control panels with the same hypnotic movement. He flipped switches, and set dials as he continued to talk. "You will get to witness the creation of a new dynasty before you die. Do you not feel honoured?" He was obviously not expecting an answer, as he laughed and continued to work. 

Jack’s finger had just managed to hook the strap of the bag, and he was slowly drawing it towards himself. Tiata seemed totally unaware of his movements. When it was close enough, he reached his hand under the flap. Elation flooded through him, as his hand closed on the comforting metal of the gun. He was just drawing the gun forth, when a huge set of fangs clamped down on his wrist, halting his movement. Jack howled in pain, as the great cat tightened her bite. 

Sam and Daniel were jolted out of their trance by Jack’s cry. Both turned to see what had transpired and were shaken by the sight of their friend’s wrist clamped in the lethal jaws. Neither had even noticed the tiger’s approach. Blood flowed between the cat’s teeth and down Jack’s arm. The gun dangled from his numb fingers, before falling to the floor. 

Tiata laughed from across the room. "Good try Colonel. Shak’ar was right. You are determined. Did you not realise that I see what Teaka sees. No? Too bad". He strode over to the trio. Quickly he grabbed the packs and moved them out of reach. On his command, Teaka let go of the Colonel, and moved in front of the threesome where she sat down to guard. Tiata took the Colonel’s gun, and tucked it into the sash that held his robes. 

Sam and Daniel rushed to Jack’s side. He lay on his side, still propped on his elbow, his bloody left hand hugged to his chest. His eyes were shut tight and his face was screwed up in an expression of pain. His breath was coming in short, controlled puffs as he tried to breath through the pain, and his body was shaking visibly. He was unaware of his team-mates worried focus on him, and without their kits, they could not even give him a pain killer to ease his torment. 

Sam turned furiously to Tiata. "You didn’t have to do this!" 

Tiata laughed. "Oh, but I did. I saw Shak’ar get such pleasure out of your Colonel, and I wanted a quick taste of that before I finish you off. Understand this Colonel", he turned his menacing gaze on Jack "if I so wanted, you would have no hand now. But enough of that". Tiata turned away from Sam and walked to the left hand chamber. He opened the door, then did the same to the right hand one. Walking back to the nearest control panel, he hit a final series of switches. He turned one final time to the trio. "Do not try to change any settings. The system is tamper proof. Once activated, it will not stop until it completes its task. Try to escape if you like. This procedure will take little time, and I would so enjoy the chance to hunt you down. I’m sure we will be quite hungry by then". He flashed them one final grin, then signalled Teaka. 

The great cat rose softly and entered the right hand chamber, while Tiata entered the left. A hum was heard from the panel nearest the group, and the two doors slowly swung shut. Sam leapt up and ran to the nearest panel, pushing every button she could, to no avail. It seemed Tiata had spoken the truth when he said it was tamper proof. 

Sam turned to the two men with uncharacteristic desperation in her eyes. " We have to do something". 

A new sound was heard. It appeared the transformation had entered it’s next phase. 

Jack roused himself from his pain-filled world long enough to shout "Gun!"

Sam grabbed the nearest pack and fished out a revolver. She shot at the nearest chamber. The bullet just bounce off. She turned and shot a panel. It made no difference. She was beginning to think Tiata was right, when a new noise was heard. This time it came from behind her. 

"Perhaps I might be of some assistance Major Carter". It was Teal’c, armed with his staff weapon. Without waiting for a reply, he closed the gap between him and the chambers, and began firing repeatedly. 

Electrical pulses raced up and down the two chambers. Feedback raced down the connecting wires, and sparks flew. The panels near them started to short. Small explosions were seen throughout the room, and the noise was overwhelming. Suddenly, a sickening scream drowned out everything else. Then silence fell. 

Teal’c, Daniel and Sam looked at each other, wondering what had happened. Slowly, Sam approached the left chamber and stopped. She hesitated before peaking in the window. The room was empty, She checked the right room, and found the same thing. Signalling for Teal’c to approach, she moved behind to the sphere. While Teal’c aimed the weapon at the door, she counted. On the count of three, she grabbed the handle and yanked the door open in one smooth motion. She sucked in her breath at the gruesome site that greeted her. Lying on the floor was a misshapen combination of man and cat. Neither was whole any more. There were too many arms, legs and features. Fur and skin were interspersed. Sam turned away before she lost her gorge. Teal’c closed the door on the sickening sight, and led her gently away.

Daniel was wrapping gauze around Jack’s damaged wrist, to stem the flow of blood, when they approached. He looked up, the question unspoken on his face.

Sam tried to talk, but the sight flashed in front of her and she couldn’t find the words. Teal’c answered for her. "They are dead. It appears that they had not fully changed when I interrupted the process". He looked at the stunned faces of Jack and Daniel. Then he turned his sights to the newest of the Colonel’s list of injuries. "I do believe that it is time to return you home, O’Neill". He exited the building, and called for the medical team to follow him. Having heard Tiata’s voice when he approached, Teal’c had given instructions to the team to wait outside while he made sure of the current situation.

An hour later, the ragtag team was on it’s way home. The medics had started IV’s and oxygen on Jack. They had moved him to a stretcher, but kept him on his side as Teal’c had done, and they put a cushion under his injured wrist to keep it elevated. Jack was also given another dose of morphine. He lapsed into unconsciousness soon after, and was unaware of the journey home.

Janet greeted the team in the gateroom, with a gurney and orderlies. Jack was whisked away, and she took a moment to greet the wayward team. Taking note of the shock on Sam’s face, and the massive bruise on Daniel’s, she sent a meaningful nod in Teal’c direction. He understood, and took his friends gently by the elbows and led them down the hall after the Doctor. 

Teal’c sat with his team-mates while they waited for Janet. That took some time. It was hours before she emerged from Jack’s room. 

As the friends all jumped up to start asking questions, she held up her hand imperiously, and they immediately stopped, and re-seated themselves. She took a deep breath before she spoke, and looked each one in the face, so they would really understand what she had to say. 

"The Colonel is going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood as you know, and the infection is a bad one, but nothing we can’t treat. He’s getting transfused as we speak, and some heavy antibiotics. I’m going to have to do some skin grafts to help heal his back though. He’s being prepped for surgery as we speak so we can take some skin biopsies. . There is a new technique I want to use, whereby we can actually grow a persons’ own skin cells. That way there is next to no chance of rejection, and the healing process is much faster. You can see him in a while, once he’s in recovery. In the meantime, I want you to get some rest Sam and Teal’c, and you Daniel……. I want you checked out first. Judging by that bruise, you took a pretty good blow to the head. Let’s get some x-rays and make sure everything is okay".

Left with no choice the team did as Janet asked. Almost. Sam curled up in the chair in Daniel’s room while he was in x-ray. She was fast asleep by the time he was returned, and he was quick to follow. Teal’c however, stood watch over his friends as he waited for word on the Colonel. 

It was much later that night when Janet came to get them. "Now he’s under some pretty heavy sedation, so don’t expect him to wake up. I just want to let you see him so you won’t worry".

The trio followed Janet into the ICU where their friend lay sleeping, once again on his side. He arms were full of tubes, dripping both clear and crimson fluids into his veins. His wrist was expertly bandaged, and his chest was swathed in white. His back was draped loosely in gauze. He was shockingly pale and still, and more than one observer wondered about Janet’s optimism. The monitors around him told a different story though. His breathing was regular, and his heart-rate was strong. Janet allowed them only a few moments before she shooed them out. 

"I’ve never lied to you before, and I won’t lie to you now. He will be fine in time. But it is going to be a long, painful convalescence and he is going to need you all. For now though, he needs time to heal. I’m going to keep him under sedation for the next few days while the tissue samples grow. I can’t do the graphs until then, and his back will be extremely uncomfortable until I do. You may as well use that time to rest yourselves. Daniel, x-rays showed that you received a mild concussion. While I’m sure you still have a headache, you are past the point of worry. I’d like for you to stay here for tonight though, and after that, you are free to go home. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to the Colonel". 

The three looked at each other. Without saying a word, they knew each others thought, and as a unit, they headed for Daniel’s hospital room. There they spent the night. Janet allowed them only short visits over the next few days, and as she had said, Jack was asleep through them all. On the fourth day, the graphs were ready. After a rather long, draining surgery, Janet once again found the three waiting. 

She smiled at them tiredly. "I can’t tell yet how successful we were. We won’t know that until we see if the graphs take and that will take a couple of days. You can go see him though. I’ve cut down his sedatives now that he’s done a little healing".

Once again, the three filed into Jack’s room, and took their places beside his bed. This time however, they were rewarded by the gaze of tired brown eyes. "Hi" he croaked in his little used voice. 

"Hey Jack", Daniel spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy Daniel, just peachy". Jack gave his team a tired smile, then drifted off to sleep.

 

```````````````````*************`````````````````````

 

On the twelfth day, Janet grudgingly released Jack, with strict orders to rest, and a weeks supply of painkillers. She also gave the General a stern lecture about what ‘light’ duty entailed. It was apparent that her idea and his differed greatly. 

Before taking Jack home, they had a quick meeting with the General. He had sent another team to the planet. All of the equipment they found was inoperative. As a safeguard however, the General had ordered everything dismantled and shipped to Earth. The second building they had seen was empty. Hammond had left a diplomatic team on the planet in an attempt to help the people restructure their society. He congratulated the team on a job well done, and put them on stand-down until Doctor Fraiser deemed Jack well enough to return. He said that part with a rueful smile on his face. He apparently did not relish facing the diminutive Doctor any time soon. 

Daniel, Teal’c and Sam took it upon themselves to see to Jack’s entertainment while he recuperated. They went out and rented the last three years of hockey All-Star games, and stocked the fridge with a full compliment of beer. Jack was not too happy about that part as Janet had forbidden him that particular indulgence. Daniel brought him a de-alcoholised brand so he wouldn’t feel too badly. Between that and the regular pizza runs, Jack’s mood had improved significantly. 

As Daniel looked at his friends from the kitchen where he had been sent for yet another beer run, he recalled the last time he had been there. It had been under similar circumstances. All that had changed was that it was the four of them this time, as it should be. Daniel grinned as he headed back to the others. 

******************************************

The End

 

  


* * *

>   
> © February 27, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Once again, I'd like to thank Chrisbod for her much needed help. She takes my ideas, and shows me how to turn them into somethingbetter, and for that I thank her.

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
